Life
by celticsouthern
Summary: What if Emma and Dean never got off the island.
1. Chapter 1

They both started running toward the beach, out from under the canopy of the trees. The faint whipping sound of a helicopter was barely able to be heard in the distance.

"HEY!" "HEY!" "HEY!" They both began yelling at the top of their lungs, waving their arms wildly on the beach.

"Where is it?" Emma asked, referring to the flare gun.

"Here it is, load and shoot, Em," Dean said, handing it to her, "Pull the trigger, Prom Queen."

Emma shot the flare just as the helicopter was becoming visible, but for whatever reason, the people in the helicopter did not see the flare or the two youths on the beach.

As they watched the helicopter fly off into the distance, Dean took Emma in his arms and let her cry into his chest. Leaning back, Dean tilted Emma's face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

Emma's lower lip quivered as she said, "That was the second helicopter in four months," Her voice seemed to come from the depths of the sea.

"I know," he murmured as he took her in his arms.

Leaning against his chest, Emma breathed in Dean's scent. Nowadays he constantly smelled like the ocean with a earthy male fragrance.

"We are going to be stuck on this island forever."

Dean didn't answer. As much as he had come to accept that this was where they were going to spend the rest of their lives and that they would never see their families again, Dean knew he could not take that hope away from Emma. He knew that the hope was what sometimes kept her going.

For the next two hours, Dean and Emma reconstructed the S.O.S message, making it lager.


	2. Chapter 2

About ten months had past since the helicopter had missed Dean and Emma, and unlike that day, Emma was without a doubt sure that she was pregnant. Her belly had started swelling along with her breasts. From daily morning sickness, back pain and mood swings, Emma's body was going through many changes. Dean tried to be patience with Emma, but their were times when he was glad to have to go fishing and gathering supplies.

Having made a partially working net to catch fish and having found a place on the island where he could gather oysters, Dean and Emma were eating far better then they had in the first two months. Dean had also gone through a rather remarkable change. Because of the better diets and the constant work, Dean had become far more focused then when they first arrived, and he was able to stand perfectly still for long periods of time. He almost never had trouble spearing enough fish anymore.

Even with the better diet, Emma could tell that things had changed in other ways with Dean then his new focus. He was still the boy that she had first known when they arrived on the island most of the time, but ever since the jaguar, there was a different look in his eyes that had nothing to do with how he hunted. It was a look that would tell people that he was a person not to be messed with.

Becoming pregnant had not helped. Dean had become more stressed and more urgent to get off the island. It had always been her that was the one of the two of them who thought getting of the island vital. She understood why this had changed though. She didn't want to have her first child on a deserted island anymore then Dean did. Of course finding out that there were more jaguar on the island had not helped. In addition, Dean was constantly worried about her and the babies health. The first two or so months after she found out, Emma had not had any real problems. She could still do all of the things that she had always done around there camp. The only problem had been the almost constant morning sickness.

She was now about three months along, and while she was still mobile and able to work, Dean would not let her do nearly as much as he had been doing before. Yet, Emma always demanded that she come to the beach with Dean so they could watch the sunset and look for another green flash.

One morning when Emma awoke, she found that Dean had left his cut of shorts in their hut. The boxers that he had been wearing had fallen apart a few months ago, and not long after his boxers went, both his had Emma's shoe fell apart.

Thinking that Dean was in the lagoon swimming, Emma got up and started to look around. She was surprised when she arrived there and found the water empty. Getting in the water, she thought about the jeans she had been wearing when she first arrived. Looking down at her belly, Emma was still surprised that she could still wear the bottom portion of her bathing suit.

Slowly moving out into the water, Emma moved over until she was under the waterfall. Coming out from under the falling water, Emma heard noises coming from the area of their camp. Getting out of the water, Emma slowly walked back to find Dean, but he was not wearing his shorts. Instead, around his genitals Dean had placed a loincloth made form part of the jaguar's skin.

"What are you wearing?" Emma asked with a smile.

Turning around, Dean looked over at Emma and then looked down at the garment on his body. "Considering that I have never had to make my own clothes, I thought it came out rather well." Dean said defensively.

"Why would you need to make clothes in the first place; you have your shorts?"

"Shorts that are thread bare and about to fall apart." He replied picking them up and showing her the damage. Then pointing to her clothes said, "You know, that bathing suit you're wearing looks like it is about to dissolve."

"What am I suppose to wear then?" She asked sitting and resting on a rock by the lagoon.

"I can make something for you." When Emma gave Dean a incredulous look, he responded, "I can! I kind of have an idea of what to do now. Just give me a day or so and I will have something for you."

"We'll look like cavemen going around in animal skins."

"Would you rather go around completely nude?"


	3. Chapter 3

Two week had past since Dean had started to wear the loincloth, and while Emma was still having trouble getting use to the sight of him wearing it, he seemed to be very comfortable in the loincloth. He would not wear it every day, but he was wearing it more often then not.

Dean had made Emma a loincloth as well, but she was still unable to bring herself to put it on. Every time she looked at it or thought of trying the garment on, she got a hollow feeling in her gut and she felt like crying.

The nights that followed when Dean first started wearing his new clothes, Emma noticed that he was holding her closer in his sleep then he had his strong arms around her, Dean would pull her to his chest as they slept. Emma would wake up feeling his manhood against her rear each morning, and she would have to wake Dean up because his arms would be locked around her middle unwilling to release her.

By the end of the third week, Dean had stopped being so desperate to get off the island. Instead of constantly making sure the signal was ready, Dean would spend more time on gathering food or making improvements to their shelter. He would sit with Emma waiting for their child to kick or simply holding her.

Within a month, she noticed something that really surprised her, Dean was starting to grow a beard. She first noticed the beard one night as they were sitting by the fire spooning. Dean had been resting his chin on her shoulder when he gently rubbed her shoulder with affection. At first Emma did not know why his chin felt scratchy, but the next morning as they were getting up to start the day, she noticed the hairs growing on his face.

Taking a moment to look and see all the changes that Dean had gone through, Emma noticed that not only had he begun to grow a beard, but he now also had a treasure trail leading from his naval down to his groin. His shoulders had widened considerably since they had first arrived. Sure she had noticed that he had grown with the better food supply, but Emma had not realized how much. Where before he had been only about a head taller placing him at around five feet and ten inches, Dean now looked to be in the vicinity of six feet tall. His shoulders had become even wider, and his muscles were all very well defined. Where he had had a athletic build before, he now had a muscular one.

Dean had also noticed changes in Emma. Yes she was pregnant and her stomach had widened along with her breasts, but she also seemed to have a different aura about her then just two months ago. At first he thought that it was being caused by the new life growing inside her, but that would not explain her since of calm and the strength he now saw in her eyes.

One evening as the two were watching the sunset together, they heard the growl of another jaguar close by. They had known for a while that there were more jaguar; they had found tracks and other signs, but this was the first time they had auditory conformation.

The surprise to Emma was what Dean did the moment that he heard the sound. Moving fast as lightening, he was standing between her and the jungle with his knife out and with a look to suggest that he was ready for anything. The muscles in his back were all tense and the way he stood conveyed to all the world, absolutely nothing was going to get past him to Emma.

Emma reached out to Dean and gently touched his arm. The moment that Emma placed her hand on Dean's skin, Dean seemed to jump and to suddenly realize where he was. It was only there for a moment before Dean replaced the look with a smile and appearance that she had first come to know, but in his eyes Emma had seen a mixture of fear, determination and desire. Emma understood the first two, but had no idea why desire would be present with the others.

Looking into the jungle Dean said, "Come on Em. Let's head back to the lagoon. The sun has gone down and by the time we get there it will almost be completely dark." Smiling as if nothing had happened, "We are going to need at least a little bit of light to start the fire for the night."

As they headed into the forest, Emma was wondering what it was that she had witnessed back on the beach when she heard a rip. Looking down, Emma found that the bottom half of the bathing suit had finally torn. Looking up, she saw a smirk playing across Dean's mouth.

"I guess you'll have to wear it now Prom Queen." He said looking down at the torn material. "Unless of course you would rather go around without anything on." Pushing past Dean, Emma headed back to their camp with nothing covering her body except her hair.

When Dean arrived, Emma was kneeling down next to the fire pit they had made. Because of all the practice, she had flames blooming with a few moments. When the fire was finally large enough to fill the clearing with light, Emma stood and walked over to the cabana like shelter they and constructed together. Emma was still without any form of covering.

From the way she moved her hips even pregnant, Dean could read the suggestion. Slipping out of his own garments, Dean went over and laid down with Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning. Dean was out in the forest looking for materials to help make the cabana larger and stronger when he came across the tracks. Indented in some moist soil, Dean knew that the panther they heard on the beach must be nearby to have made the print. Following the tracks for about fifty feet, Dean lost the trail as the jaguar moved into denser jungle.

Heading back to where he had started, Dean thought about the day that he had first killed the jaguar that had tried to kill him. He remembered how easily the knife had sliced into the neck of the animal as it descended upon him. He remembered the way that the blood had come gushing out of the wound and covered him with its wet warmth. But they thing that was most vivid in his mind was the way that the light had gone out of the eyes of the creature as it laid on the forest floor. Feeling the skin that he was now wearing, Dean smiled and wondered if he would have to face anymore of the jaguars that lived on the island.

Gathering the materials that he needed for the cabana, Dean headed back making sure to he knife in his hand.

When Dean arrived at the lagoon, he found Emma gone. Not too worried, Dean started to work on making a device to hold a pot Emma had devised over the fire. Spearing the meat and holding it in the flames cooked the meat, but it was always the chance of under or over cooking their food. Using the pot, Dean and Emma could reduce the chance of under or over cooking and prevent the juices from falling into the fire.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes coming toward him, Dean picked up his knife and turned to see what approached. Coming from the direction of the beach, Emma appeared eating a banana. At first Dean did not notice, but the moment Emma finished the banana she was eating and threw the peal into the brush, Dean saw that she was now wearing the garment that he had made from some of the jaguar skin.

Knowing that she would be self-conscious, Dean returned to his work. After finishing his grill stand which took about two hours, Dean went and gathered his spear and headed to the steam were he fished.

As Dean approached the area where he usually waded in, he heard footsteps behind him following. Wading into the water, he was not surprised to find Emma watching him on the shore as he waited for fish to move closer.

Standing still and speaking softly, Dean asked, "So, how do you like it?"

Looking up into the sky, Emma responded by asking, "Do you think I will have any problems giving birth here? I know that women have been having babies since man first walked the Earth, but what would we do if their are complications?"

"We'll deal with them, like we have dealt with everything else since landing here. Is it just the birth that has you concerned Em, or is it about what happens afterward?"

Looking over at the young man standing in the water holding a spear ready to pierce a fish, she smiled. "The larger my belly gets, the more worried I am that we wont be able to provide for our kid and less worried about whether or not there will be problems."

Seeing a smile appear on his face, Emma asked, "What?"

Glancing up at her before turning his attention back to the water, "The larger your belly gets, the more worries I am that we wont be able to provide as well. But then I realize," he continued, as he thrust his spear into the water, missing. "For all the problems that our kid will have growing up on an island, and for all the things that we will not be able to provide, I sometimes think that I'm more scared of what your dad will do to me if we're ever found Prom Queen."

Emma could not help but giggle as he thrust his spear into the water again. Continuing to watch, "How long do you think I'll be able to fit in this piece of clothing you made me before I my belly out grows it?"

Thrusting his spear into the water again and coming up with a fish, "I used some of the material from the clothes that we brought with us to make them. I have enough to make it bigger while we try to figure out how to make more clothes." Smiling and getting out of the water, Dean placed the fish he had caught next to he and leaned down to where Emma sat on a rock beside the stream. Kissing her, "After all, we can't have out kid running around naked." Turning and getting back into the water, "By the way, I was thinking about trying to expand our home by using some of the surrounding trees. What do you think, Em?"

When Dean didn't get a respond right away, he thought that Emma was just thinking, but the silence dragged on and finally Dean turned to see a stunned look on her face. Slipping out of the water so as not to startle the fish, Dean walked up to Emma and knelt down in front of her. Taking her face in his hands and directing it so that she was forced to look at him, "Emma, what's wrong? Come on Prom Queen, don't do this to me."

Seeming to suddenly realize he was standing in front of her, she asked, "What did you just say?"

"About what?"

"About the lagoon being home."

Not sure where she was going with this, Dean leaned back and said, "I didn't mean it like that Em."

"I know," she responded. "But I never really thought of this place as home until you just said that." Seeing the confusion on Dean's face, "When we first got here, I could not wait to get home. All I could think about was what I was missing in school and everything that my friend and family must be doing."

"Yeah." Dean said hesitantly.

"We've been here for over eighteen months. I got pregnant here. I'll probably have our baby here." Still seeing confusion on his face she said, "I didn't realize I had started to think of this place as home until you just said that." Then smiling, Emma kissed Dean and left to gather supplies, leaving Dean to wonder if that was good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Emma had declared that she now thought of the island as home. As much as Dean liked that Emma was in a better mood and was even eager to help in the shelter expansion, Dean wondered if he felt the same way. He had accepted that they would not get off the island, but he had yet to start thinking of this place as anything other then the place they were living.

Dean was gathering oysters on the beach when he heard a familiar noise. It was the noise that he had heard before the first jaguar had attacked him. Placing the oysters that he had gathered to the side, Dean headed into the jungle to see if he could track the animal.

After fallowing the trail for an hour, Dean lost it as it moved out onto a beach, and then back into a different part of the jungle. Hearing the jaguar growling again from within the brush, Dean knew that he would be seeing the animal soon.

Emma was sitting by the lagoon repairing the net that Dean used. Both Emma and Dean had quickly learned a large number of new skills after they had spent a few nights cold and hungry. And while the net vastly improved the chances of Dean catching a fish, Emma had to repair it almost every day, because it was only made from materials they could find on the island.

As she sat by the lagoon, she felt something that took her completely by surprise, the first kickings of her unborn child. "Dean, Dean!" she cried.

When he came rushing through the tree towards her, Dean was not sure at first what was wrong, but the look on Emma's face quickly put him at ease. "What is it Prom Queen?"

"Come over here and feel this."

Once close enough, Emma grabbed his hand and placed it upon her ever expanding middle. "What was that?" Dean cried feeling the child through Emma's stomach.

"That's our baby."

Sitting down next to Emma on a large stone, he quickly took hold of her and they waited until they felt the movement again.

Dean was cooking some fish when he first heard the movement in the brush. Knowing that Emma was taking a swim in the lagoon, Dean quickly collected his knife, the net he used for fishing, and a spear made from an old branch. Slowly getting up, Dean began to move towards the lagoon. Making as little noise as possible, Dean moved through the small amount of jungle that separated him from the lagoon.

Upon reaching the lagoon, Dean decided to stay concealed in the brush since he could see Emma. She was standing under the water of the falls, and Dean could see that she was enjoying the fact that the weight of her pregnancy was somewhat relieved by the water. Her hair flowed out behind her like streams of brown oil.

Dean watched as water from the falls poured into the lagoon obscuring the details of her form but still allowing a glimpse every few moments. Even with her swollen belly, Emma moved with a grace that Dean had notice the first day on the island. There were times, far fewer then Dean would like, when Dean would sit back and simply enjoy the sight of Emma walking around their home.

Hearing movement in the brush again, Dean pulled his eyes away from Emma's form and scanned the area. About a third of the way around the pool, Dean noticed that some of the plants were slowly parting. Protruding from between the plants, Dean saw the muzzle of another jaguar.

Silently moving into the water, Dean glided over to the falls where Emma relaxed with her eyes closed. Quickly placing his hand over her mouth, Dean got behind her and pulled her into his arms. At first she struggled not knowing what was happening, but when whispered in her ear about the jaguar, she quickly calmed down.

Keeping their focus on the animal, Dean and Emma slowly moved to the edge of the lagoon. As Dean held her against his chest, he could feel her tremble slightly. Making sure she did not know how scared he also was, Dean whispered encouraging words to Emma. Upon reaching the edge of the water, Dean slipped out and helped Emma onto a rock. She waited naked while Dean went and gathered her clothes. By this time the jaguar had vanished back into the jungle.


	6. Chapter 6

Two more months passed. Both Dean and Emma had change since first arriving on the island. Emma was now almost nine months pregnant. While she had gained weight due to the coming child, Emma had gained some muscle. Her skin, though not pale before arriving, now appeared almost brown. Her hair extended down to her mid-back, and she spent most of her time by the lagoon preparing food, mending the few garments the two had and expanding on the shelter she and Dean had constructed. If she had not been pregnant Dean knew that Emma would be helping him and exploring the island like he himself had done.

Dean's changes though were far more extensive. He had grown at least five inches placing him well over six feet. His shoulders were now a good foot wider, and his abs were eight solid bricks. Dean's hair had also grown long now coming to his shoulders; while he still did not have much body hair, Dean had grown a respectable beard. Dean mostly gathered food, fished, helped Emma with the construction, and any extra time trying to learn as many other skills as possible.

The idea that he would have to provide for another mouth was an ever present thought. The other thought that occupied his mind was the jaguar that they had seen two months back. While he was more concerned with providing food, Dean knew the jaguar needed to be dealt with. He was not going to give the animal the chance to hurt Emma or their child.

Dean also had been working on another specific skill. He was learning to track animals through the jungle. Having learned a great deal since loosing the jaguar on the beach, Dean could now follow any trail that an animal left on the island.

Returning from savaging the forest, Dean found Emma by the lagoon preparing some of the fish that he had caught. It was when she turned around in her sitting position that he first noticed the look of discomfort on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Prom Queen?" He asked as she stood. Before she could answer though, her water broke.

Emma would later tell Dean that the look on his face when he saw the water come gushing out, was priceless to behold, but in that moment, Emma was more occupied with the extreme pain that she was suddenly feeling. At first, Dean was frozen; he couldn't think about anything other then the water that had just come out of Emma. When Emma saw the look of shock of Dean's face, she knew she needed to take charge. "Dean, I need your help! I need to lay somewhere comfortable."

Moving quickly to Emma's side, Dean led her over to a tree so that she could lean against something as she sat and slipped off the small skirt-like garment that he had made from the jaguar pelt. Dean gathered To say that Dean was unprepared to help Emma was an understatement. Sure he knew what was entailed; they had both gone through the health course their school required, but reality is never perfect.

For two hours Dean waited by Emma and held her hand as she gave birth to their son. Every time she squeezed his hand, Dean thought Emma was going to break it. Every time Emma screamed in pain, Den wanted to kill himself. Dean had never been so scared in his life for those two hours.

It was Dean who finally pulled the child from her loins; with arms covered in bodily fluids, Dean cut the umbilical cord. As Dean held his son in his large callused hands, he cleaned the blood and birth fluids from the tiny body. Surprised at the blue coloring and the sudden screams that erupted, Dean gently laid the child in Emma's waiting arms.

"Emma, this is our son." Dean said as he sat down next to her and held her in his arms. Kissing her, he asked, "What are we going to name him?"

"I always liked the name Ezekiel."

"Why is that?"

"I was once told that it meant strength, and from the sound of those lungs," she paused, "he has all the strength he will need." Looking up into Dean's eyes, she knew that he thought it was the perfect name.


End file.
